Chatter Box
}} Chatter Box is the 77th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the seventy-fourth episode for Season 7 under the title Blah Blah Blah. Plot Episode starts: While Oggy was in the supermarket, after he bought so many groceries, he sees an unusual biscuit, and a new one at least. So he got the biscuit box, and read the instructions. It states "Eat one whole biscuit, chew if possible, and start talking.", but he didn't understand them. So he bought it also, and tried it at the house. Oggy takes a tiny piece of the biscuit and eats it, but due to this, he was unable to speak under the effect. Meanwhile, Marky and Joey are eating uncooked corned beef in an tin can. But when Dee Dee sees the biscuits, he takes one out of the box and eats the whole piece. He begins speaking gibberish a few seconds later. Amazed, he wants to tell Joey and Marky about this. He climbs up in the tin can and saw Marky and Joey, then he greets them and started talking to his brothers, who weren't surprised by the gibberish, and they put corned beef in their ears. While still barely hear him, they try silencing Dee Dee by first pushing him down to the corned beef. However, Dee Dee rises up again from the pile of beef and complains to them. An unamused Marky then throws a ball of beef to him, then Dee Dee gobbles the corned beef and he starts talking again, complimenting the amazing taste of the corned beef. Joey and Marky, now completely annoyed by Dee Dee's rather irritating speech, then beat him up. In the next scene, Oggy was about to go to the toilet, but he noticed that Dee Dee was in there first while reading the newspaper. Oggy came near to Dee Dee and he starts talking to Oggy. He can't understand this, so he starts to squish and flush Dee Dee down the toilet. Afterwards, he starts mumbling to a mouse, who felt irritated and beats him up with his cheese and left back to his mouse hole, and to a bobble-headed dog, before speaking back to Joey and Marky again, this time, in the fridge. Again, they got irritated, so they beat him up again and leave the fridge with the food they brought. Jack comes to the refrigerator and sees Dee Dee in the jar. He opens it and grabs Dee Dee, who starts talking to Jack. He also can't understand it, so he grabs his tongue and spins it around so he doesn't speak and throws him back in the freezer. Afterwards, Jack sees the same biscuit and takes one and eats it whole. While he sees Oggy doing some Zen Serenity, Jack saw him and loudly greets "Hey Oggy!", causing Oggy to stop his Zen break. He falls and Jack talks to him. Oggy points to Jack the window/left and Jack looks but he see's nothing and Oggy left, and closes the door so Jack starts talking to himself and then he looks in the window and screams then he saws Bob in the swing and helps him to push him while talking to him. But Bob, also got irritated by that, beats Jack up back to Oggy's house and slams head onto the fridge. Dee Dee comes out, still squeezed by his tongue, and Jack got squished by the fridge door. When Jack saw Dee Dee he says "Hello" to him and help him out to make his tongue fix since he is the only one who can talk to him in gibberish. Then Dee Dee starts talking and then Jacks starts talking. And they both are now talking to each other until night time. Jack asks Dee Dee an idea of fun, he has it, and they dance and sing. Oggy, walking off to bed and yawning, hears the noise and he finds it in the kitchen and he looks at the two. Jack and Dee Dee are talking and Oggy yawns again. Jack and Dee Dee, now in an argument, realizes that they are enemies. At the end of it, Jack smacks Dee Dee in the head and laughs before storming off. Oggy, seeing what had occurred, looks at the biscuit box again. Marky and Joey found Dee Dee and they carry him out and run out the door with Oggy after Joey told him to erase the biscuits with a dynamite. The biscuit box burst but the resulting sludge in it spreads around the kitchen, causing the entirety of the kitchen (the rubbish bin, the refrigerator, and even the cabinets and the oven door) to start rambling in the end. Gallery Chatter Box 4-0.png Chatter Box 5.png Chatter Box 1.png Chatter Box 2.png Chatter Box 6.png Chatter Box 4.png Blah Blah Blah 4.png Blah Blah Blah 5.png IMG_20190610_134643.jpg IMG_20190610_134700.jpg Blah Blah Blah 6.png IMG_20190610_134713.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)